


Kiss Me Underneath The Mistltoe

by senioritastyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cute, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Smut, Snowed In, Very fluffy, bit of grinding, harry is a barista, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of family time, they tell stories, this is from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A hot chocolate please, extra marshmallows.” Louis requests, tapping his fingers idly on the counter as the boy nods and stumbles around to make his drink.</p>
<p>This boy is adorably clumsy, Louis decides, and he’s got an adorable face to match it. He looks a bit young now that Louis’ looked at him properly, maybe 18 or 19, but he’s so gangly and klutzy that he seems much younger. He’s somehow managed to cover his whole apron in the hot chocolate mix and he’s got melted marshmallow on his nose. Louis laughs quietly as pays the boy when he hands him his drink. He leaves a small tip in the little decorated jar that reads ‘college fund’ and giggles when the boy thanks him profusely, deep voice rumbling in his chest.</p>
<p>“No problem….” Louis pauses to peer at his nametag, “Harry. And by the way, you’ve got a bit of marshmallow on your nose, mate.”</p>
<p>Harry blushes, green doe eyes wide, and he covers his nose with a large hand, wiping at it discreetly while Louis chuckles, wishes him happy holidays and strolls back out of the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: Harry and Louis meet by chance and things turn out really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Underneath The Mistltoe

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Mistletoe by Justin Bieber)

The holiday season is always the best time of the year for Louis. He’s padding down the snow-covered sidewalk, shoes immersed in fluffy white since no one’s bothered to shovel just yet. The snow started early this morning just as Louis was waking up and it hasn’t stopped since—it’s still falling now, feather light crystals drifting into his hair and fluttering along on his eyelashes. He buries his pinked nose into his jacket and smiles softly, watching the houses and cars pass by. Lights are twinkling from every window in every house, making Christmas tree and Santa hat shapes that brighten up his smile. Some houses have little candy cane decorations plunged into the snow while others are adorned with wreaths and gingerbread men. He watches the children come running out of their front doors, bundled up head to toe, throwing themselves into the cold fun with their eyes sparkling. He watches them throw snowballs at each other and giggle as they make snowmen. They remind him of his sisters back home and he smiles at the thought of getting to see them soon.

 

He’s on his way to the town square, going to watch them switch the lights on and have their usual holiday festival like they do every year on the 21st. He hasn’t missed it once since he moved a few short years ago and he doesn’t plan on missing it this time. He hurries through the snow and reaches the square a good twenty minutes before the lights. Louis takes the time to mill about, cruising through shop after shop just to warm up from the bitter cold. Each time he steps out the wind and snow whip him in the face and his eyes burn and water, but he couldn’t feel happier as he continues on down the street, slowly making his way to the center of the square where the big Christmas tree is.  
He steps into the last shop on the corner just before the tree; a coffee shop he’s visited a few times before. He strolls over to the counter and smiles at the boy, about his age, who asks what he can get for Louis.

 

“A hot chocolate please, extra marshmallows.” Louis requests, tapping his fingers idly on the counter as the boy nods and stumbles around to make his drink.

 

This boy is adorably clumsy, Louis decides, and he’s got an adorable face to match it. He looks a bit young now that Louis’ looked at him properly, maybe 18 or 19, but he’s so gangly and klutzy that he seems much younger. He’s somehow managed to cover his whole apron in the hot chocolate mix and he’s got melted marshmallow on his nose. Louis laughs quietly as pays the boy when he hands him his drink. He leaves a small tip in the little decorated jar that reads ‘college fund’ and giggles when the boy thanks him profusely, deep voice rumbling in his chest.

 

“No problem….” Louis pauses to peer at his nametag, “Harry. And by the way, you’ve got a bit of marshmallow on your nose, mate.”

 

Harry blushes, green doe eyes wide, and he covers his nose with a large hand, wiping at it discreetly while Louis chuckles, wishes him happy holidays and strolls back out of the shop. The drink warms his hands as he sidles across the slippery street and stands at the back of the small crowd of people waiting by the tree. Louis checks his phone for the time and sips at his hot chocolate carefully, noticing a rushed message written on the side of the cup. He slips his phone back into his jeans pocket and turns the cup so he can see it properly. Written there in what he guesses is Harry’s messy writing is: ‘Happy holidays, Love Harry x.’ Louis smiles fondly and spares a glance back to the coffee shop where he spies the very boy rushing out and over to the tree, apparently very excited.

 

A few small children at the front of the crowd begin chanting loudly, counting down with the woman who is standing by the light plug. Louis’ never seen the woman before, but every year the town picks someone new to plug in the lights and so there she is, yelling out number after number excitedly until she reaches one and shoves the plug into the outlet, children cheering when the tree lights up. Louis stands there smiling wide, blue eyes fixed on the dazzling tree before him. There are so many lights and ornaments on each and every branch and it never fails to amaze Louis how much effort goes into this. It must’ve taken hundreds of people to get it decorated in time. He takes a gulp of his cooling drink and stuffs his other hand inside his pocket for warmth, staring up the whole time. He doesn’t even notice when the woman up front by the tree starts shouting into a microphone, and he doesn’t notice the other woman with the bell in her hands moving towards him through the crowd. By the time he does it’s too late and she’s holding his hand up high in the air, ringing the bell loudly by his ear. His eyes go wide because he knows what that means. Every year after the tree is lit, two people are pulled from the crowd up onto a platform with a decorated arch on it, each placed under the mistletoe there. It’s like a joke that they pull every year and Louis always chuckled along with everyone else when two people were chosen. He isn’t laughing this time though as he’s pulled back through the crowd and up to the front. He can hear the other bell ringing somewhere in the crowd but he’s too mortified to look at who he has to kiss.

 

The crowd cheers as the second person trips onto the platform, steered towards Louis who is waiting pink-cheeked under the mistletoe. When he looks up he’s met with sparkling green eyes, even brighter looking now that the lights from the tree are reflecting off of them in little golden specks. An equally rosy-faced Harry stands before him, gazing into Louis’ brilliant blue eyes that twinkle just enough for him to lose his senses. They blink blankly at each other for several moments, vaguely listening to the crowd chant ‘Kiss, kiss, kiss!’ Louis’ blush deepens and he takes Harry’s cheek into his right hand, pulling him very gently forward. Time seems to stop, frozen like the ground beneath their feet as their noses meet first, nuzzling together, before their lips touch. Harry’s lips are slightly chapped beneath Louis’ much softer ones, moving tentatively while a hand rests on Louis’ hip. The older of the two makes sure to keep the kiss consciously innocent, just resting their lips together for a moment or two before pulling away. Harry remains close, breath curling around his open mouth in a gentle white smoke that fogs Louis’ vision. He can still make out Harry’s deep red cheeks and the stars that dance around in Harry’s eyes, looking much more alive than he had before. Louis’ sure he must look similar and he faintly registers the cheering people below them and he remembers where they are.  
He pulls back entirely, smiling softly at Harry and taking his hand, guiding him off the platform and back onto the snowy ground. Their shoes crunch along on the ice and Louis stops when they reach his former place at the back of the crowd. He turns to see Harry watching their twined hands curiously, smiling like he isn’t sure if he should.

 

“Harry?” Louis wonders, tugging on his hand to gain his attention.

 

Harry’s wildly curly head snaps up like he’d almost forgotten Louis was actually there, gazing questioningly.

 

“Where’s your phone?” Louis asks softly, stepping just a fraction closer to the taller boy.

 

Harry bats his lashes dumbly and fishes in his coat pocket with his free hand, pulling out his phone a moment later and placing it in Louis’ outstretched hand. The older boy slides the unlock switch over and is about to hand it back to Harry to put in the password when Harry speaks. “Uhm, 0201.”

 

Louis just nods and smiles, tapping the numbers and opening up the keypad when it unlocks. He dials his number and saves the contact under his name, sending himself a quick message that just reads Harry’s name so he can save it too. He feels his phone buzz inside his pocket as he hands Harry’s back, the screen still open with Louis’ name lighting up at the top.

 

“Louis.” Harry utters under his breath, just loud enough that Louis can hear him say it, voice filled with wonder.

 

Louis feels his heart tug fondly and he leans up on his tippy-toes, nudging his cold nose against Harry’s heated cheek and placing a small kiss there. Harry’s smile lights up almost like someone plugged it in right next to the tree, bright white and dazzling. He squeezes Louis’ hand and hugs him close with his other arm.

 

“Would you mind if I walked you home?” Harry asks politely, voice nervous.

 

Louis smiles and presses into Harry’s body heat. “I’d be honored, as long as you promise not to kidnap me.”

 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. “No promises.”

 

Louis pulls backs and mock glares at Harry’s cheeky smile, nevertheless squeezing his hand and leading him off in the direction of his home.

 

******

 

The air is chilled and breezy as they walk, still hand in hand. The snow is still falling gently around them but it seems like it’s picking up, flakes a bit heavier and there’s a lot less room to see in front of them. By the time they reach Louis’ street it’s impossible to see more than two feet ahead and their ankles are buried beneath heaps of packed snow. Louis frowns and huddles into himself and Harry, stealing some warmth and only feeling a bit bad about the way the boy shivers next to him. They get to Louis’ house, glowing brightly with the light coming from inside. Louis’ glad he left some lights on because it looks so incredibly inviting compared to the stark white that shines with the light from the frosted streetlamp. Louis ascends his wooden steps cautiously, noticing his hand is no longer encompassed by a much larger and warmer one. He turns when he reaches his small porch, finding Harry standing there awkwardly in the snow, shivering just enough for Louis to see.

 

The older boy takes one good look at the practical blizzard swirling around them and he doesn’t even have to think before he says, “Come inside Harry. I’m not letting you walk home alone in this.”

 

Harry smiles carefully, putting a booted foot on the bottom stair and climbing them much less gracefully than Louis. He slips and slides all over the place, gripping the railings on either side of him for support as his feet nearly fly out from underneath of him. He manages to reach the top without actually falling and Louis grips his slender hips to steady him, chuckling all the while as Harry pouts.

 

“You’re like a baby deer.” Louis jokes, pulling his keys from his coat and unlocking his front door.

 

He hears a mumbled ‘am not’ and smiles, tugging Harry into his home. The warm airs rushes at them, filling their lungs almost too fast and it makes it a bit hard to breathe for a moment as they adjust to the change. Louis pulls off his scarf and hat after Harry shuts the door, sealing the heat inside as the sweeping cold from the open door gets smothered. Harry begins to unbundle himself too, pulling off item after item until he’s left in slightly damp jeans and the white t-shirt he’d been wearing inside the coffee shop. Louis stands before him in nearly identical clothing, save for the sweater he’d opted for. They watch each other for a minute or two before either of them speaks.

 

“My feet are cold.” Harry mumbles, toes wiggling in his soaking wet socks.

 

Louis smiles and grabs his hand, leading him through to the livingroom and sitting him on the plush couch. “I’ll go get you some socks.”

 

Harry smiles and watches Louis as the older boy skips down a hallway to their right and into the second door on the left. He sees the light in the room flicker on and watches Louis’ shadow dance along the wall as he flits about what Harry supposes is his bedroom. He emerges moments later in dry fluffy socks with a matching pair for Harry. The younger boy chuckles when they’re handed to him, noticing the funny little penguins dotted all over the fuzzy green material. Louis’ socks are identical, just red rather than green, and Harry looks up questioningly as he swaps his wet ones for the festive ones.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, they were a gift from my little sisters.” Louis announces, voice overly posh and snooty as he sticks his nose in the air like he’s utterly offended that Harry would question such a thing.

 

Harry laughs and shakes his head, admiring the way Louis’ small form swims in the over-sized sweater he’s wearing. He doesn’t notice at first that Louis’ speaking to him until a hand waves in front of his face. “Harry? Earth to Harry.” Louis calls, waiting until Harry focuses on him. “Welcome back sunshine. Would you like something to drink?”

 

Harry smiles and nods, following Louis through a swinging door into a large open kitchen. He glances around while Louis busies himself by the stove, placing a kettle full of water onto the hot section. He spins around and giggles at Harry, covering his mouth adorably.

 

“What?” Harry wonders, furrowing his brow.

 

“You’ve uh, you’ve got some hot chocolate powder on your shirt.” Louis informs him through bouts of laughter.

 

Harry looks down quickly, cheeks pinking when he notices the small spot of light brown dusting his shirt just by his ribs. He grimaces and tries to wipe it away but it doesn’t budge, instead staining the shirt a bit. He whimpers in defeat and pouts over at Louis. Louis shakes his head.

 

“You are a child Harry.” Louis teases, disappearing for a minute and coming back with a new shirt in his hands. “Off.” He commands, tugging at the sleeve of the stained shirt Harry’s got on.

 

Harry blushes again and obeys, peeling the shirt off and handing it to Louis in exchange for the new one. He slips it on and tries to ignore the eyes he can feel raking over him. He pulls the slightly too-small shirt down to his waist just as he hears the whistle of the kettle. Louis is quick to remove the pot from the heat and pour the boiling water into the two waiting mugs with tea bags settled at the bottoms of them.

 

“How do you like your tea?” Louis wonders, stirring his around to get as much flavor as possible.

 

“Uhm, just a bit of milk and sugar.” Harry tells him, watching Louis’ face scrunch up.

 

“Should’ve known you’d be the type to ruin perfectly good tea.” Louis jokes, making Harry’s to his preferences and passing it over.

 

“Well excuse you.” Harry laughs, holding the heated mug in his still-cold hands and letting it warm him.

 

Louis chuckles and strolls back into the livingroom with Harry in tow, situating himself carefully on the couch, facing Harry cross-legged. Harry’s sat next to him, facing the large TV across the room, sipping idly at the hot liquid. “So,” Louis starts, grabbing Harry’s attention, “tell me about yourself, Harold.”

 

Harry chuckles and runs his finger along the rim of the mug. “Well first, my name isn’t Harold, it’s just Harry.”

 

Louis nods like he’d wanted to affirm that. “Okay just Harry, you got a last name?”

 

Harry shakes his head, glancing over at Louis. “Styles.”

 

“Harry Styles. I like it. Go on.” Louis smiles, taking a large gulp of tea.

 

“Uhm, I’m originally from Cheshire, which is about 3 hours from here. I’ve got an older sister called Gemma, and my mother’s name is Anne. She just got remarried, so she lives with my step-dad and my cat, Dusty.” Harry explains, watching the floor as his slow drawl fills the room.

 

Louis nods and smiles, leaning back against the arm of the sofa as they fall into a comfortable silence.

 

“So what about you?” Harry asks, turning his head to face Louis.

 

Louis smiles wider than Harry’s seen yet. “Well, I’m originally from Doncaster, which is about 2 hours away. I have four sisters, called Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. The youngest two are twins and my mom’s got another set of twins on the way.” Harry’s eyes widen considerably. “I know, tons of girls. My mom’s name is Johannah, but everyone just calls her Jay. I haven’t got any pets, but I suppose you can count my sisters as animals.” Louis laughs.

 

Harry squints his eyes shut and laughs along too, shaking his head. The fall into another silence and they’re both caught up watching the blizzard outside. The snow on the ground is mounding higher than Louis’ seen it in years, probably about two and a half feet deep by now with no intention of stopping. He furrows his brow but ignores the worry in his gut.

 

“How about a movie?” He suggests.

 

Harry looks over and nods, half smile making a dimple poke out that Louis hadn’t noticed before. The older boy admires how adorable Harry is, just like he’d thought back in the coffee shop an hour ago, getting up and scanning through the selection of DVDs he’s got on the shelf next to the TV. He slides his favorite out and turns around, holding the case up in question. Harry looks up and his eyes sparkle again like they had by the Christmas tree.

 

“Love Actually? That is literally my favorite film.” Harry nods.

 

Louis smiles and turns to put the disc into the player. “Me too.”

 

He turns the TV onto the setting it needs, pressing play and shuffling over to the couch before deliberating and pulling Harry into a standing position. He tugs him down the hallway and into his room, leaving him in the middle of the cream-colored carpet while he rummages through his dresser.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks from behind him.

 

Louis stands up straight yielding a pair of sweatpants. “Since it doesn’t look like you’ll be going anywhere anytime soon, I figured you might as well get comfortable.”

 

Harry nods with a small smile and accepts the sweats, holding them almost awkwardly while Louis searches for a pair for himself. Louis turns and huffs almost fondly at how nervously Harry’s standing there, legs crossed and upper body kind of twitchy.

 

“There’s a bathroom across the hall. You can change in there if you want. Just come into the livingroom when you’re done.” Louis offers.

 

Harry visibly relaxes and wanders off to the bathroom, shutting the door tightly and flicking the light on. He slips his jeans off and steps into the sweatpants, looking at himself in the mirror and noticing that he’s blushing. He shakes his head and tugs on his unruly windswept curls, folding up his discarded pants and turning the light off as he steps out of the bathroom. He sets his pants by the couch that Louis is sprawled across and smiles, sliding over to the end where Louis’ feet are and lifting his legs, settling on the cushions underneath while allowing Louis’ calves to rest of his thighs. The opening credits are just ending and Louis pushes the play button when prompted by the screen, settling in and watching the TV intently as the movie starts playing. Harry watches too, absent-mindedly stroking his fingers along Louis’ legs. About halfway through the film, Louis’ dead asleep and Harry feels well on his way too, eyelids droopy and body slack on the comfy couch. He settles back and lets his eyes close all the way, breath slowing and evening out.

 

******

Louis stirs at what he presumes to be the middle of the night, maybe 2 or 3 AM. All his houselights are on, the TV screen is a blinding blue from the movie they’d been watching and Harry is somehow wedged between his side and the back of the couch, arm thrown loosely over Louis’ waist. His head is resting on Louis’ shoulder, hair strewn wildly around his head like a curly halo, cheek squashed up and making his lips puff out even more than they already did. Louis’ struck again by how adorable he is as he wriggles his way from Harry’s grip. He stands up and pads around, first setting about turning all his lights off, the house now washed in darkness. He locks his door too, mentally slapping himself for leaving it unlocked.

 

Louis makes his way back to the livingroom, shutting the DVD player off and switching the setting back to TV. He’s about to turn it off when he notices a flashing red banner on the top of the screen that reads: ‘Blizzard warning. Stay indoors. Snow reaching dangerous heights in the following areas….’ The TV goes about blaring all the towns and provinces that are in danger, his own coming up last on the screen. His eyes widen and he shuts the machine off, the room going dark again, and he rushes to the window, noticing it’s nearly completely covered outside with snow. He can’t see anything but snow, and he checks the time on the clock to see that it’s actually almost 8 in the morning. It certainly doesn’t look as such outside, the sky still a greyish-white and raining down thick streams of snowflakes that slant sideways with the wind. The streetlamps are even on, washing the snow in an eerily fluorescent glow. Louis blinks and shakes his head, biting his lip all the while.

 

“Louis?”

 

The older boy turns at the deep, gravelly voice and finds a sleepy Harry propped up on his elbows, blinking slowly at him. Louis hums in wonder.

 

“What’s going on? What time is it?” Harry asks, voice slower than usual.

 

“Uhm, it’s 8. And there’s a blizzard warning for our province. The snow’s got to be at least 4 feet deep.” Louis tells him, voice sort of solemn. “Everyone’s supposed to stay indoors.”

 

Harry looks to the window and his eyes go wide. “Wow. Uhm, okay.”

 

Louis just nods. “Do you want some breakfast?”

 

Harry nods back and stands up, stumbling behind Louis to the kitchen and leaning against the small island in the center of it.

 

“I’ll have to warn you, I’m not a very good chef.” Louis comments, searching his fridge for something suitable to make.

 

Harry chuckles behind him. “Lucky for you I am.”

 

Louis looks up, hopeful. “Eggs and pancakes?”

 

Harry nods, nudging Louis out of the way. “Sure.”

 

******

 

When they’re done eating and Louis’ made them more tea, they situate themselves by the fireplace in Louis’ back lounge, where Louis’ own Christmas tree is decorated with lots of handmade ornaments and twinkly white lights and red tinsel. The star on top is simple, glowing white like the lights beneath it and Harry admires its homely appearance while Louis starts a fire. The younger boy toys around with an ornament in the shape of a gingerbread man, turning it around to see its smiling painted face and its red painted buttons. On its stomach is a small picture, about an inch-by-inch photograph of Louis and five girls. Harry guesses it’s his mom and sisters and he smiles at the candid-ness of the photo. The five of them look surprised, all scattered around what looks like a livingroom, sitting in front of a giant tree. There is wrapping paper everywhere around them and there’s a small girl on Louis’ lap holding a doll high in the air like a prize. The picture looks pretty recent, and Harry turns the gingerbread man around again to find a date scrawled onto the very bottom of his foot. It says ‘Dec. 25, 2012’. He settles the ornament back into its place and is about to look at a different one when Louis slides up next to him, the room now bathed in a warm orange glow.

 

“The one on my lap is Daisy. She wanted that doll so badly and I finally caved and got it for her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile so wide.” Louis muses, smiling fondly. “This one here,” Louis points, “is Lottie. Then Fizzy and Phoebe. That’s my mom.” Louis finishes, guiding Harry’s eyes around the tiny photo.

 

“Beautiful family.” Harry comments honestly, looking over at the side of Louis’ face.

 

Louis half smiles and nods. “Thanks.”

 

Harry makes his way around the tree slowly, asking about different ornaments and listening to each one’s story. It’s fascinating how none of them are store bought, all hand-crafted by either Louis or one of his sisters. Some of them are covered in sparkles, some are scented but vaguely so because of their age, some are shapes made of yarn, and some are foam cut outs with pictures glued on them. Each one is different and Louis explains nearly every one, sitting next to the fire and sipping at his tea. By the time Harry sits down it’s about 10 AM and his tea is cold. Louis offers to heat it up and Harry accepts, waiting cross-legged on the carpet watching the swirls of snow outside. Louis comes back a minute later with a steaming cup of tea and hands it off, Harry taking it gratefully and drinking down a careful sip. They sit for a while just watching the snow and listening to the fire crackle next to them. Louis waits until he’s emptied his mug to speak.

 

“Tell me a Christmas story Harry.”

 

Harry quirks a curious eyebrow at Louis and smiles. “A Christmas story?”

 

“Yeah, don’t you have any funny stories or something?” Louis prompts, scooting closer so their knees bump together.

 

Harry seems to think for a minute before his eyes light up. “There is one particular Christmas I remember. I was about five and my sister and I were awake at like, three in the morning because we were so excited for Santa to come. We were sitting in my room staring out the window to try to see if we could spot reindeer or a sleigh anywhere, and we must’ve stared for hours until we gave up. I remember running down the stairs at five in the morning and I almost died tripping down the last few. Gemma laughed at me for ages and we ended up in the livingroom by our tree. I sat down by like, the part where the tree hits the wall, and I didn’t notice where I was sitting so I actually sat on my one of my own presents.” Harry stops, laughing airily.

 

Louis claps a hand over his mouth, laughing. “Oh my god.”

 

“I broke it and everything, and it was the one action figure I’d been wanting forever. I think I cried for an hour before I managed to calm down enough to open the rest of my presents.” Harry finishes, smiling at his own idiocy.

 

Louis laughs quietly and shifts to place both of their forgotten mugs on the brick lining around the fireplace. Harry watches him and he feels sort of lost for a second when their eyes meet again. His brain fizzles and crackles like the fire next to them, watching Louis smile idly. He finds that he hasn’t a clue what to do because Louis’ watching him and his eyes are glistening like blue-gold Christmas ornaments, and the snow behind him covering the door is glittering like thousands of tiny diamonds in the weak light on the back porch and the fire’s making him warm and fuzzy even on the inside so he leans forward on his knees and presses a tentative kiss on soft pink lips. Louis gasps and his eyes go wide, quickly gaining composure and kissing back with a hand fisted in Harry’s shirt, eyes falling shut lazily. Harry’s own large hands are cupping Louis’ face gently, tilting it up just so to get a better angle. They break apart just long enough to breath and then their lips meet again, tongues sliding against each other calmly. Harry finds Louis’ hands pushing at his chest, letting them do so until he’s lying down on the carpet with Louis’ warm body fitted on top of him. He holds Louis’ curvy hips like fragile glass, tucking his feet up so his knees bracket Louis’ thighs. They kiss for a long while, tongues and lips brushing, teeth occasionally nipping. Harry can’t quite keep his hands still, feeling down the dipping curve of Louis’ spine and over the swell of his bum, squeezing roughly before patting it playfully just to hear the moan Louis was breathing into his mouth turn into a small giggle.

 

He lets his hands move all over Louis, rubbing the up his sides and carding them through the soft feathery hair and squeezing them around smooth hips that are just barely peeking out of his soft t-shirt. Louis’ stay put, playing with the hair at the top of Harry’s head, smoothing it out and brushing his fingers through the slight tangles. They pull away and breathe deeply, gulping in air that smells like burning wood and smoke and just looking at each other. Louis can feel how hard Harry is beneath him, erection straining against the already too small sweatpants. Louis is suffering the same fate, desperately hard in his own sweatpants. He circles his hips down easily, slotting their groins together perfectly and rubbing them against each other. Harry moans quietly at the back of his throat, tilting his hips up into the friction Louis’ creating. The older boy leans down again, nibbling at Harry’s pulse-point and licking over it after, pushing his hips down a bit harder. Harry huffs out a needy breath and grips Louis’ hips harder, rolling their bodies together tighter as Louis’ mouth works lower. Louis sits up just enough to make eye contact and keep their bodies moving against each other.

 

“I want you Harry.” He breathes, warm breath fanning over Harry’s cheeks.

 

Harry nods, words stuck like a lump in his throat as he carefully flips them over and hovers himself above Louis’ body. He props up with his knees between Louis’ spread legs and lets his hands slide up under Louis’ soft t-shirt, feeling the warm skin until the shirt is rucked up under Louis’ arms. The older boy sits up and lets the material come off, tugging at Harry’s shirt not long after. The curly haired boy lifts his arms and Louis pulls the shirt off, admiring Harry’s tattoos and muscles once it’s gone. Harry lets himself be marveled at, Louis’ fingers tickling over the lines of his swallows and the butterfly and the ship and tracing the contours of his stomach. He watches those tiny hands run all over him and does his best to stay calm, but his insides jump every time Louis moves to a new spot and his heart is practically bruising his ribs from the inside out it’s beating so fast. Louis finally gets his hands down enough to tug at the waistband of Harry’s sweats, pushing them down to Harry’s knees where they get stuck. Harry sort of squat-stands and flings them all the way off and when he sinks back down, Louis’ got his own off and sets about kissing and licking all over Harry’s chest and stomach. The younger boy cups the back of Louis’ head and runs his fingers through the soft hair there, squeezing his eyes shut. The only sound in the room is his own harsh breathing and the pops and cracks of the fire beside them. He keeps the hand gently around Louis’ head and leans forward, bracing their bodies with his free arm and lying Louis down on the carpet. The older boy peels his lips away from Harry’s body and their eyes meet, crystal clear blue mixing with icy pure green and Louis’ not so sure he can breathe right now.

 

Harry seems pretty breathless himself, kissing Louis’ lower stomach along the line of his boxer waistband and hooking his fingers underneath the material. He looks to Louis just to make sure and the older boy nods. Harry slowly pulls, kissing all the way, until his mouth is at Louis’ thigh and the boxers are at Louis’ ankles. Louis kicks them off and closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Harry’s sweeping glances that he can feel all over him. Big hands run up his thighs and caress his hips, nails scratching at the sensitive skin. Louis gasps and arches his back just the slightest, legs spreading further of their own accord. He can feel Harry’s smile on the crease where his groin meets his thigh and he reaches a hand down, tangling it in curly hair and tugging until their eyes meet again.

 

“Harry please.”

 

Harry nods and Louis releases his hair, sitting up on his elbows and watching Harry shove three fingers in his own mouth. He bites back a groan, the sound reduced to a whimper as Harry shuffles closer on his knees. The younger boy leans down with his fingers still in his mouth and gets really close to Louis’ face. He tugs the fingers out until they’re resting in front of his mouth and nearly touching Louis’ lips at the same time.

 

“Help me?” He suggests coyly, trailing his tongue over his index finger.

 

Louis gulps and a groan escapes. He nods and leans just the slightest bit forward, licking out over Harry’s other fingers and feeling Harry’s tongue brush his every so often. Harry gets impossibly closer and Louis can feel his lips now too. They’re kissing around Harry’s fingers—which are positively soaked—and Louis feels his stomach clench at how hot this all is and he can’t wait anymore. Pulling away, he gives Harry a look and the younger boy understands, lowering his hand until Louis can feel it stroking his hole. He shivers and does his best to relax as Harry’s first finger pushes in. The younger boy goes carefully and slowly, waiting a few seconds to start moving the digit. It doesn’t take Louis long to adjust and after a minute he’s motioning for Harry to add another finger. Harry obeys and slides a second one in, immediately scissoring them apart and opening Louis up.  
Louis gasps and tilts his hips into the stimulation as Harry crooks his fingers and kisses his knee. The room feels too hot and Louis thinks he’s sweating but he isn’t sure, but Harry is because Louis can see it; little droplets beading just below the ringlets of his hair and his chest is shiny with it. The fire isn’t really helping, but it makes the whole thing romantic in a strange sort of way. Harry’s got the last finger in now, mouthing at the inner crease of Louis’ thigh and licking over the light red marks he leaves. Louis’ making little mewling sounds above him, squirming a bit and digging his fingers into the carpet, watching Harry finger him and slide his boxers off at the same time. Harry spits into his hand and runs it all over his cock, pulling his fingers out with a squelching slick sound and lining up.

 

Louis’ head lolls back onto the carpet while Harry hitches one of his legs around his waist and the other over his shoulder, pushing in and keeping their eyes locked the whole time. The younger boy slides in with one smooth motion and Louis’ body curls in on itself the littlest bit, nails scratching lightly down Harry’s back. Harry makes a small sound in the back of his throat and waits, breathing heavily into Louis’ neck and pressing tiny kisses there until Louis tells him quietly to move. Harry bites down on the soft flesh and pulls out, thrusting back in shallowly. He repeats it several times, switching angles until he feels his tip hit a fleshy bundle of nerves and Louis instinctively clenches around him.

 

“There…” Louis huffs, breathing and speaking at the same time.

 

Harry pulls out at the same angle and pushes in harder this time, earning a satisfied moan from the flushed boy beneath him. He picks up his pace just the slightest, feeling the edges of his orgasm curl around in his stomach. Louis’ clenching sporadically and Harry can tell he’s just as close so he reaches down, fisting a hand around Louis’ leaking cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. His other arm is shaking with the effort to keep himself up but he pushes through, panting hard against Louis’ cheek. The smaller boy cups Harry’s face gently and pulls him in for a slow, languid kiss that doesn’t match the way their bodies slam together, but neither cares as their breathing stutters and their stomachs tighten.

 

“H-Harry….” Louis pants when they pulls apart, nails biting into Harry’s shoulder blades.

 

Harry licks up Louis’ neck, sucking a bruise into Louis’ jaw and moaning, making the spot vibrate. Louis groans in response and he can’t get a word out between his harsh breathing and the slapping of Harry’s bony hips against his curvy ones, reduced to small sounds that ride his breath when it puffs out. Harry isn’t much better, movements faltering and it hits him hard when he comes inside the smaller boy, moaning low and deep into his collarbone as Louis does the same moments later. The blue eyed boy buries his noises in sweaty curly hair and lets his legs fall from around Harry and back to the scratchy carpet. His body relaxes back and Harry tries not to crush him under his weight as he pulls out. Louis winces and Harry looks up apologetically, rolling over next to Louis and trying to catch his breath. The room is suddenly very quiet, just the crackling of the fire lilting in the silence and it seems fitting; like they don’t need to speak, they just know. Harry is the first to move after a few minutes, tiredly rolling onto his side and reaching an arm out to tug Louis closer by the waist. The older boy smiles and settles into Harry’s side, eyes slipping closed when warm plump lips meet his own. Harry pecks him quickly repeatedly until Louis is giggling and shoving at his chest.

 

“You’re ridiculous Harold.” Louis jokes, scratching at the base of Harry’s neck.

 

“Thanks.” Harry replies, all smiles while he slobbers another kiss onto Louis’ cheek just for good measure.

 

Louis squeals and shoves at Harry again, wiping his cheek in disgust. “You are a menace Harry Styles! An absolute pest!”

 

Harry chuckles and nuzzles into Louis’ hair sleepily while Louis goes on complaining to no one in particular about how much of an annoyance Harry is even though the younger boy can hear the joking tone. Then Louis’ eventually complaining about rug burn and back pains until Harry shakes his head and huffs, standing up with Louis cradled in his arms even when, “Harry, put me down, I am far too heavy for your skinny ass to carry!”

 

Despite the protests Harry carries him easily to the bedroom he’d been in earlier and he sets Louis down on the plush mattress, leaving him there to go back into the other room. He slips on his boxers and settles by the fireplace again, watching the snow that’s still swirling around even though it’s nearly night time now. He shakes his head worriedly and lets the fire warm him, poking it and adding more wood when he realizes its dying. He’s expecting Louis to fall asleep, but he’s surprised when the rumpled looking boy comes padding back into the room dressed in a jumper that’s much too big for him and Harry notices it’s his that he’d been wearing yesterday. He smiles calmly when Louis puts a hand on his hip and look positively sassy.

 

“You left me.” Louis complains.

 

“Thought you’d be tired and I couldn’t let his majesty fall asleep on the dreaded carpet.” Harry replies cheekily, voice full of mock concern and shock.

 

Louis pouts furiously and Harry wants to coo at how utterly adorable the expression is. “Alright drama queen, come here then.” Harry gestures him over and Louis complies despite the nickname.

 

The smaller boy settles between Harry’s legs and leans on his chest while Harry’s arms wrap around his ribs. Louis squirms until he’s facing the glass doors and the tree, feeling Harry kiss the top of his head. He smiles and noses further into Harry’s warm muscled chest.

 

“You are much better than the floor…or my bed for that matter.” Louis compliments.

 

Harry shakes his head and smiles back, relaxing into the wall behind him. His eyes flutter and close and Louis’ follow soon after. The last thing Harry feels is soft lips mumbling, “Goodnight” into his chest and then a small kiss and they’re both asleep.

 

*******

 

It’s Christmas Eve, two days later, when the area is finally deemed safe enough to go out and travel, which also happens to be Louis’ birthday and the day he was set to go to his childhood home in Doncaster. The past few days with Harry have been more fun than Louis’ had in a while—lots of snuggling and moving watching and letting Harry bake and kissing. Louis feels smitten to say the least and he doesn’t want Harry to leave like…ever.

 

“So what are your plans for Christmas love?” Louis wonders over tea that morning.

 

Harry shrugs and the movement jostles Louis a bit because they’re sitting so close together. “Nothing really. Just sitting in my house by myself I suppose.”

 

Louis furrows his brow. “You aren’t spending it with your family?”

 

“Unfortunately not. They live too far away and I haven’t the money to get to them.” Harry admits sadly.

 

Louis nods and chews his bottom lips, looking down at his tea in thought.

 

“It’s alright though, I never minded being alone.” Harry comments a minute later.

 

“Well….what if you don’t have to be?” Louis asks, looking up.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What if….what if you came to my house and spent Christmas with my family?” Louis offers.

 

“Seriously? You’d let me do that?” Harry asks hopefully, sitting up a bit straighter.

 

“Yeah, of course. Normally I wouldn’t admit it, but I don’t actually want you to leave…”

 

Harry can’t stop the smile that lights up his face and he lunges forward, kissing Louis passionately for a long time. He only stops when he feels dizzy and lightheaded and strangely happier. Louis seems dazed too, eyes unfocused as Harry keeps their faces close.

 

“I’d love that.” The younger boy accepts.

 

“Good, then let’s get ready to go.” Louis suggests, finishing his tea and carrying his and Harry’s cups to the kitchen.

 

He washes them and feels long arms wrap around his waist as he does so. He smiles and Harry places little kisses on the side of his neck until he’s done, stepping back and grabbing his hand, leading them to the bedroom so they can dress and get ready. Once they’re both clothes and bundled up, Louis goes around and makes sure all the extra doors and windows are locked, that everything is off. He meets Harry by the front door with his keys and motions for the younger boy to step out. He locks the door behind them and they get into his car, thankful that his neighbors are kind enough to shovel his driveway and sidewalk because they know he’s too lazy to.

 

*******

The drive to Doncaster is filled with Harry and Louis singing much too loudly along to the Christmas music station on the radio. Their hands stayed linked the whole time and they giggle until their faces are red while they try to sing silly harmonies and they’re out of breath by the time Louis pulls up to a small house with bright rainbow colored lights everywhere on it.

 

“Prepare yourself.” Louis warns when they get out.

 

Harry nods as they reach the door and Louis knocks loudly, several high pitched squeals echoing from the other side. The white door swings open and two small girls are grinning almost painfully behind it, screeching “LOUIS!” in unison and jumping into the older boy’s arms. Harry chuckles watching Louis try to catch them both and remain standing at the same time. He steadies the smaller boy with a hand in the middle of his back and smiles at the scene.

 

“Good gracious you two are getting far too big for that.” Louis laughs setting them back on the ground and ruffling their already messy hair.

 

They giggle and seem to suddenly notice that Louis isn’t alone. “Who is that?” The one on the right questions, staring up at Harry curiously.

 

The identical girl does the same just as two other young girls approach the door much more calmly.

 

“Hi Louis!” One offers, squeezing Louis tightly.

 

The fourth girl hugs him from the other side and Harry can just make out a muffled “Missed you” from her before they pulls away.

 

“I agree with Daisy, who is that?” The one who looks the oldest out of them asks.

 

“Girls, this is Harry my….friend.” Louis explains, not missing the way Harry’s face falls slightly at the last word. He pretends not to notice and goes about introducing them. “Harry, this is Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie, and Fizzy.”

 

“Hello.” Harry greets, waving at them shyly.

 

“You’re handsome.” Phoebe chirps, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him inside. “You should meet my mommy.”

 

Harry laughs and he hears Louis and the other girls do the same as he’s pulled further into the house. He hears the front door shut as he’s steered into a kitchen where a woman is cooking something that smells like chicken.

 

“Mommy, mommy! Look!” Phoebe shouts, startling the woman.

 

She whirls around, smile faltering when she sees this apparent stranger caught in her daughter’s grip. “You aren’t my son.”

 

“Uhm, nope.” Harry agrees awkwardly.

 

Luckily Louis comes into the room a second later. “No, that would be me.”

 

The woman smiles and hugs Louis close, kissing his cheek. “Okay, so then who is this other handsome young man in my kitchen?” She asks, hands on her hips and smile on her face.

 

“I’m Harry.” The younger boy admits, sticking a hand out for the woman to shake.

 

“Oh dear, please.” She scoffs, pulling Harry in for a hug. “I’m Jay, Louis’ mother.” She tells him when he’s let go. “What brings you here on Christmas Eve then dear? Besides my son.”

 

“Uhm, an empty house I suppose.” Harry says, shrugging.

 

“Oh, well then by all means, welcome. Any friend of Louis’ is a friend of the family.” Jay smiles sweetly.

 

And there’s that word again, ‘friend’. It makes Harry’s face falter and Louis decides he really hates that word and what it means. So he’s quick to distract the younger boy, offering a tour of the house. Harry nods his assent and lets Louis lead him from room to room, downstairs and up and all over the place until they’re back in the kitchen and Jay is telling them supper is ready. They sit at the table and food is passed around, forks scraping on plates and knives chopping along with them. It’s anything but quiet, the four girls all practically hopping out of their seats with excitement for Christmas and telling Louis about school and friends and whatever else they can think of before the food is gone and their stomachs are full to bursting. After the table is cleared and Harry and Louis have washed the dishes at their own requests, the seven of them pile into the livingroom by the too big Christmas tree and each girl is rushing to hand Louis presents that they’d wrapped themselves.

 

“Open mine first!” Fizzy yells happily, placing a gift wrapped in green paper in Louis’ hands.

 

“Alright, alright.” Louis allows, ripping the paper off to reveal a scrapbook of sorts. He flips through it and laughs fondly at all the pictures of him when he was younger and some from just a few months ago even. “This is awesome Fizz, thank you so much!” Louis pulls her in for a hug and kisses her head sweetly.

 

Daisy and Phoebe jump up next, shoving a much more square object into Louis’ hands. He unwraps it and opens the cardboard box, pulling out a very sparkly, very pink soccer ball. “We decorated it ourselves see? We even signed it!” Daisy squeaks, giddy smile matching her twin’s.

 

“I do see. It’s really good, very crafty. Thank you.” Louis pats their heads and the scurry away to climb into Jay’s lap.

 

“I guess I’m last then.” Lottie comments, handing Louis his present. “Happy birthday Louis.” She smiles.

 

Louis smiles back and opens the gift, face turning shocked when he finds a Doncaster Rovers jersey signed by his favorite player. “Lottie…oh my god. What even….wow. Thank you, thank you so much!” Louis breathes, tugging his sister in for a bone-crushing hug. She chuckles and hugs back just as tight, letting go soon after and sitting back down next to her mother.

 

“Thank you guys. This is great.” Louis comments, shaking his head fondly and setting the gifts next to him on the side Harry isn’t sitting.

 

Each girl smiles and then Jay’s quick to jump into stories of when Louis was a kid, telling Harry about how he used to act in plays and how he was always getting in trouble for being the class clown and Louis’ face got redder with every story. Harry was engrossed however, hanging on every detail he could of Louis’ childhood and the older boy felt his stomach flutter and his heart squeeze in his chest and he could literally feel the fond on his face. By the time his mother finished embarrassing him, it was nearly 11 PM and all four girls were practically asleep next to Jay. The three oldest carried them upstairs to their rooms one by one, tucking them in and shutting their doors tightly. Harry was about to go back downstairs when he saw Louis coming up, so he waited at the top for him until Jay appeared behind Louis, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

 

“You didn’t think you’d get away without a present from me?” She wondered cheekily.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and turned to face her. “Of course not mom.”

 

Jay smiled and shook her head knowingly, handing him a small wrapped box and sending him on his way. “Happy birthday Louis.”

 

“Thanks mom.” Louis hugged her, kissing her cheek and climbing the rest of the way upstairs.

 

Harry smiled at him when they met at the top, letting himself be guided to Louis’ old room. The walls were littered with posters and pictures, the light blue paint barely visible beneath it. The bed was made and the floor was a bit messy, almost like Louis had just left this morning and come back. It looked very lived in and very much like Louis and it made Harry smile. The older boy sat on the bed, rumpling the sheets while Harry looked around at all the posters. Louis tore the paper off the box his mom had given him, literally squeaking when he saw what it was.

 

“What?” Harry jumped, whipping around with wide eyes.

 

“Oh my god!” Louis covered his mouth, eyes wide too and fixed on Harry.

 

“What? What is it?” Harry asked, walking over and standing in front of Louis.

 

The older boy shook his head and passed Harry the box, hand still clamped over his mouth. Inside was a note that read:

 

Louis,  
The girls and I know how much you’ve been wanting to visit Stan since he went to study in America, so we all chipped in and got you a round trip ticket to Florida to see him for a few weeks. Hope you have fun dear. Love you.  
Mom.

 

Harry looked on nervously, eyeing the plane ticket underneath the note. “Who’s Stan?”

 

“He’s been my best friend since we were four. I haven’t seen him in almost 3 years because he moved away to study.” Louis explained in a rush.

 

Harry nods, relief clouding his face. “That’s amazing.”

 

Louis nods and takes the box back gingerly, closing it and setting it on the bedside table. He smiles absently and Harry watches him for a while before he gets an idea. The younger boy moves forward, kneeling on the bed and straddling Louis’ thighs. Louis goes to ask a question but Harry quickly shushes him with a deep kiss that makes Louis moan quietly. Harry lays Louis back on the bed, scooting them up and around until they’re faced properly with their heads by the headboard. He pulls back and slides Louis’ clothes off of him before the older boy finally speaks.

 

“Harry what are you doing?”

 

Harry smirks once Louis’ naked and his own shirt comes off. “Giving you a birthday present of my own.”

 

Louis’ eyes darken and they kiss again while Harry works his own pants and boxers off. The trails his mouth lower and lower, kissing and nipping down Louis’ chest and stomach and then back up his thighs until he reaches the beginnings of an erection between tan thighs. He smooths and rubs his hands over Louis’ upper legs while he leans his head down, sucking the tip of Louis’ dick into his mouth. Louis bites back a moan, the sound reduced to a small whine in his throat, hand fisting into Harry’s hair. The younger boy bobs his head, going lower each time and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head.

 

“Shit Harry….” Louis whispers, tugging at curly hair.

 

Harry moans around him, digging his nails into Louis’ legs as he sucks harder and gets Louis’ cock fully hard and wet. He sucks Louis in as far as he can go and holds himself there until he can’t breathe and Louis’ grip has become deathly in his hair and then he pulls up and off with a pop, panting loudly and resting his forehead on Louis’ hip. Louis gulps loudly and loosens his fingers, looking down at the same time Harry looks up.

 

“Want to ride you.” Harry mumbles.

 

Louis groans and nods vigorously. “God yes.”

 

Harry sits up, lips puffier than usual, and knees up the bed to straddle Louis’ hips again, licking his own fingers and quickly pushing two inside himself. He whines and scissors them in a rush, grinding back just to put on a show for Louis. The older boy holds Harry’s slim hips tightly, sitting up to leaving bruising kissing all over his chest and stomach. Harry slips a third finger in and winces at the burn, quickly adjusting and then pumping them a few times before pulling them out. He spits in his hand and reaches behind himself to pump it over Louis’ cock, lifting up and hovering over it. Louis helps him pace himself, carefully sinking down, down, down, until he’s sitting on Louis’ hips feeling full. Harry’s head hangs and his eyes squeeze shut as they’re covered by his hair. Louis leans in and brushes it away, kissing those plump lips until the younger boy is smiling again. They begin to move together, Harry lifting up and sinking down while Louis’ hips do the opposite. They go slow at first until Harry leans forward, hands on Louis’ chest and the angle switch shoves Louis right into Harry’s prostate. Harry barely manages to muffles his barked out moan into Louis’ neck, whimpering and slamming himself down harder.

 

“Jesus Harry…” Louis moans, grinding up each time Harry comes down and holding bruises into slender hips.

 

“God…” Harry hiccups, snaking a hand between their bodies and pumping himself.

 

He feels heated and he can feel Harry moving between them and it’s all too hot and he comes sooner than he would’ve liked, covering his own mouth to stifle his noises. Harry whines and speeds up, desperate with the feeling in his gut that makes him feel drunk. He comes not long after Louis goes lax beneath him, shooting all over Louis’ chest and biting noises into his collarbones. They roll apart and Louis slips out of Harry, earning a wince, but they’re quickly tucked back into each other while Louis pulls the blankets around them. Harry falls asleep with Louis wrapped around his body, trying futilely to be the big spoon.

 

*******

 

They’re woken up the next morning by peels of squeaking laughter and excited shouting from four young girls. Louis’ ruffled head pops up and he blinks blearily, head landing back on Harry’s chest with a huff. Harry chuckles and cards a hand through Louis’ messy hair, glancing at the clock which read 7:30 AM.

 

“Harry! Louis! Come downstairs, quick!” someone yells; Harry thinks its Daisy but he isn’t positive.

 

“I think we’re wanted downstairs Lou.” Harry laughs quietly.

 

“You don’t say.” Louis mumbles sarcastically, sitting up with a groan and rubbing his eyes.

 

A quick kiss is placed on Louis’ sleep-pouty lips and he blinks at Harry dumbly.

 

“Merry Christmas Louis.”

 

Louis smiles and pulls Harry in by a hand cupping his neck, kissing him deeply, tongues tangling. “Merry Christmas Harry.”

 

They hoist themselves up and get dressed, Harry stealing some of Louis’ clothes, and they trump downstairs to Phoebe shouting “Santa came!”

 

“I see that kiddo.” Louis smiles as each chimes a merry Christmas to them.

 

They return the sentiment and suddenly there’s wrapping paper flying everywhere and squeals from all directions and Harry’s got a barely awake Louis tucked into his side and the smell of pancakes filling his nose. The girls finish opening gifts and Louis opens his after, smiling tiredly at each one while his sisters bustle around cleaning up so they can play with their new toys and try on their new clothes. Breakfast comes and goes in a daze and all Harry remembers is Louis squeezing his hand under the table through it all. Before they know it the rest of Louis’ family is piling into the small home, scarves and jackets tossed in every corner and hugs all around. Harry is introduced to each one and he smiles and shakes hands and he can barely keep up. He finds himself slipping away from the crowd of people to the patio outside, the snow still several feet deep and starting to falling lightly again. He sits out there on an area of the stone wall that he wipes off, feeling his jeans soaking through and goose-bumps rise on his arms beneath his sweater. He stares up at the sky and relishes the quiet of the grey above him.

 

He’s still watching snowflakes hit the trees when the noise from inside rushes at him and then is gone again as soon as it came. Louis is by his side then, staring up with him and sliding their hands together. “You alright there Curly?”

 

Harry hums absently in response.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?”

 

Harry looks at him and hops down from the wall. “I just….I don’t know. I’m not sure I like being called your friend.”

 

“What do you mean?” Louis wonders, although he knows there’s hope in his voice that Harry means what Louis thinks he means.

 

“I mean…I mean I don’t want to just be your friend Louis.”

 

Hopeful green eyes crash into hopeful blue ones and Louis grabs both of Harry’s hands this time. “I don’t want you to be just my friend Harry.”

 

Harry’s mouth opens and closes a few times before it stretches into a smile, and he’s speechless.

 

“Harry, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Harry bites his lips and nods, too happy to speak, and Louis grins and they kiss through their smiles for a long time. The snow starts falling thicker and they’re still twined, holding each other close. When Louis pulls away he tugs Harry back towards the house.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry wonders excitedly.

 

“I have to reintroduce you now, come on!” Louis whoops, throwing open the door and pulling Harry in behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So while I'm writing the other requests I have, I thought I'd post this story that I wrote I think last year maybe on my tumblr. It's just a Christmas Larry AU and its long and fluffy and a little bit smutty and I figured since its December and Christmas is only 10 days away, I'd post it here for you guys! I hope you like it in the meantime, and unfortunately finals are this week so I might now have as much time to write and post and stuff but I'm gonna try! Even as this goes up I have some stuff that I've started so hopefully I'll be able to get at least some stuff done because writing is how I relax so I doubt I'll stop! But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comment your thoughts and suggestions as usual! :D
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
